Gone
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Read this story as if someone was telling it you! Male pregnancy, slash, PWP, crazy jumps in time, rambling. Harry is adopted by Sirius and Remus... what happens when Voldie stumbles across little Harry?


**Gone**

**_by: Tenshi no Yupiteru_**

* * *

******  
**

_Notes: __**Read this story as if someone was telling it you! **__Sarcasm, male pregnancy, slash (you know, boy x boy), morbid humor, blunt attitude, PWP (plot, what plot?), crazy jumps in time, rambling, the lyrics to Gone have pretty much nothing to do with story… they just sounded nice, I think that's it…_

* * *

**I**t is true that Harry James Potter (who was named in tradition of the Potter family by taking his father's first name as his middle name) was born to James Richard Potter and Lily Sonya Evans-Potter on July 31st. However, it is not accurate to say that Peter Paul Pettigrew was the _**only**_one responsible in the deaths of Harry's "beloved" parents. 

In fact, Mr. Pettigrew was aided by four other men, all Death Eaters; the -ahem- followers or more commonly referred to as "minions," of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. These four men were: Sirius Orion Black, and his mate, Remus John Lupin, Lucius Russell Malfoy, and his mate and illegal husband, Severus Sullivan Snape. Severus was illegally married to Lucius because he actually lived under the guise of Narcissa Adora Black, who was actually deceased… for having expired her time limit; or according to Tom Marvolo Riddle, expired her usefulness.

Once the proud Potter parents were disposed of, deceased, dead, AK'd (you get my drift), Sirius and Remus took the little toddler Harry into their house and raised him as their son, naming him Harry Marcus Lupin-Black (Sirius wanted Harry's middle name to be Castor or Capricornous, after his late grandfathers, but lost to the puppy dog eyes of Remus), thus sparing little Harry from living with his dreaded aunt and uncle from his mother's family, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

To say that Sirius and Remus were jealous of Lily and James, in their ability to have children (seeing as Lily and James were not condemned/prohibited by laws to have children), was one of the few reasons that they sacrificed their friends.

…okay, so Lily and James _**really**_ didn't die. Giledory Lockheart cast memory charms on them when they entered his shop (he later claimed they were Muggles and accidentally wandered into his shop, allowing him to get off scot-free). Of course, he was later bested by a man who cast a memory charm on him and took the name Giledory Lockheart, becoming the world's favorite DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

Moving on - Sirius and Remus also overheard the prophecy given by Sybill Trelawney (who did **not **become the Professor of Divination at Hogwarts; instead she opened her own shop that told fortunes and sold rather - well, for lack of a better word, _unique _clothing), when she was reading the unborn baby's future:

_As the seventh month rises_

_A babe shall be born with_

_A power he knows not._

_Mated to a man feared by all_

_Destined to save Wizarding and creature kind_

**O**f course, Remus and Sirius interpreted this prophecy as meaning _**their **_son was to be their Lord's mate and thus, Harry was raised to be the submissive mate of Tom Marvolo Riddle. All the Death Eaters were expecting their Lord/Master to take over the Wizarding World, which sadly or not, (depending on which side of the war one was on) never happened.

Harry was not only raised by Sirius and Remus, but Peter, Lucius, Severus, and an assortment of other Death Eaters that were deemed "sane" and "appropriate" by Sirius and Remus. And so, Harry grew up believing Sirius and Remus to be his biological parents; although he was told tales of Auntie Lily and Uncle James, and his best friend was Draco Aidan Malfoy. They first met at Draco's first birthday party, in which they started a food fight amongst the children of the Death Eaters gathered. Harry and Draco immediately became inseparable best friends because of their natural behavior of being submissive to their future mate; however, there was a lot of rivalry between the two when they discovered the sport of Quidditch (because of course they both loved playing the position of seeker).

Unlike Draco, Harry was not allowed to attend Hogwarts, for Sirius and Remus feared that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, also commonly referred to as "the old coot," would conform their little boy and corrupt him into believing the blasphemy the Light Side spread.

Instead, little eleven-year-old Harry had the following lessons:

-Potions lessons with Lucius (despite his crazy workaholic schedule for the Ministry of Magic)

-Charms and History of Magic from Remus

-Defense Against the Dark Arts from Sirius

-Dark Arts from the Dark Lord himself (though Harry would never admit it, he spent more time day dreaming about getting married to Tom when Tom was talking about theory of Dark Arts)

-Ancient Runes from Antonin Dolohov (surprisingly enough, Antonin had been one of the few students to pass with exceeding expectations)

-Arithmancy from Uncle Regulus Black (who's disappearance nobody can quite explain; although, there were rumors that Sirius was involved in his 'timely' vanishing)

-Transfiguration from Auntie Bellatrix Lestrange.

As far as extracurricular activities went, he was taught different ways of fight by Uncles Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Magic Medicine and Healing from William Nott, and was allowed to take flying lessons from Sirius.

It was during Healing lessons, on a weekend evening from Mr. Nott, that Harry met Theodore, his only son, who Harry recalled as being Draco's mate. Harry took it upon himself to befriend the shy brunette and they quickly became close friends; seeing as they both had a natural affinity for healing abilities. At the tender age of eleven, Harry decided he was going to hook up Theo and Draco.

As they say, the rest is history… Now Harry is twenty years old, standing at five-foot-nine, with corrected eyes of emerald, and shoulder-length mop of black hair, awaiting to be walked down the aisle and be married to one Tom Marvolo Riddle (who took an de-aging potion to revert back to his handsome twenty-six year old self).

* * *

**_I'm all alone on the road  
High water tied underneath the flood  
In deserts of dust if I must I will stand  
These are my promises_**

**_I hope you're winning the war  
Make everything like it was before  
All that we were we can still be again  
I swear_**

* * *

**T**om Marvolo Riddle had originally planned to successfully take over the Wizarding World by infiltrating the Ministry of Magic as well as Hogwarts, then kill Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic. 

…unfortunately for him, things never seemed to go as planned.

No, Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, commonly referred to as the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had fallen for one emerald-eyed, onyx-haired young man by the name of Harry Marcus Lupin-Black (formerly known as Harry James Potter).

Now Harry would not remember just at what age he stole the Dark Lord's heart; for he was a mere toddler of the age of three and still being potty trained. Tom had called Sirius and Remus to visit him one night, and with the mated couple came the little black haired boy.

---

**T**hey refused to get a babysitter after what happened last time…when Sirius and Remus had left their precious Harry with a babysitter, the sitter really hadn't watched the two-and-a-half year old, but watched their muggle television instead. Harry, being mischievous like his Marauder fathers, crawled out of his play-pin, raided the kitchen, before crawling up the winding staircase to Sirius and Remus' bedroom and proceeded to ransack their clothes and everything in the adjacent bathroom he could reach, before knocking over lots of valuable items from the Black family (which of course Sirius was extremely pleased to find destroyed). Then little Harry promptly fell asleep on their bed, clutching his previous abandoned stuff wolf.

When Sirius and Remus returned, they erased the babysitter's memory, after interrogating her about their precious baby's whereabouts, seeing as the toddler wasn't with her, and didn't pay her before searching their precious Harry. Remus found Harry asleep and cradled him to his chest before calling for Sirius. From then on, the couple refused to have Harry babysat, taking him to many Death Eater meetings, work, the whole-nine-yards until he was ten and able to defend himself.

---

**T**hus, when Remus came in carrying little Harry to Lord Voldemort's manor, it wasn't unexpected.

The toddler was informing his 'Daddy' in nonsensical babble about his stuffed wolf. Upon entering, the emerald eyes of Harry wandered to the brunette man sitting behind a desk of oak, papers littering the pretty wood in sloppy stacks intermingled with books, scrolls and multiple broken quills. Then the super-scary Dark Lord raised his crimson orbs to meet those of the toddler.

Acting upon his sheer mating instinct, the little boy dropped the stuffed wolf when his chubby arms stretched out for the most feared man of the century. He began whining impatiently and threatening to cry if he was not held.

Surprised by his mate's reaction, Tom stood up from the desk and glided over to the couple, picking up Harry effortlessly from Remus' arms and cuddled the toddler to his chest. Once in his arms, little Harry began happily babbling about Remus and Sirius (or as he called them, Daddy and Papa, respectively).

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look of surprise and happiness before Sirius swooped down to extract the wolf from the rug and then they were seated. Their discussion with the Dark Lord went as they had planned, discussing the future possibilities of the Ministry, Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World in general. The serious (not obviously not important) discussion caused the three-year-old boy to easily drift of into the realm of dreams.

In order to marry Harry, Tom declared a truce with his nemesis/archrival and former professor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The truce allowed Tom to oversee the happenings of the Minister through the eyes of his Death Eaters within the building (essentially making him the Minister of Magic, although it was unofficial), his Death Eaters were released from Azkaban Prison without a question asked, werewolves and other "dark creatures" were allowed to have jobs, same-sex marriages were allowed - including their right to adopt children or have their own - and the last, fine-print clause to the truce was that Tom and Albus would have tea on the morning of every first Wednesday of the month.

He had continued to take a de-aging potion as his mate grew, and still appeared as if he were twenty-six years old, standing at six-foot-three, chocolate colored locks that were parted on the left and swept across his forehead, not completely hiding his deep sapphire eyes, that flashed crimson only when he was livid (although Harry would say they also flashed crimson when he climaxed during sex; but only Harry would know this, thus it was never confirmed).

Currently, said _Dark Lord_ was dressed in the traditional black robes of the husband and he was musing that it was rather _**unfortunate **_that the "old coot" (also known as Albus) could not be present for his wedding to his mate.

* * *

**_I'm afraid you're gone  
I don't want you  
I don't want you to go_**

* * *

**N**ow, let's go back in time… it was accident that Draco Aidan Malfoy was born. To put it simply, Severus, having being Polyjuiced as Narcissa for multiple months in a row without having much time to spend in his own body, ended up having sex with a very drunk Lucius one night. Thus causing Severus to remain in his despised female form for nine months (without taking the Polyjuice Potion, much to his delight) to give birth to the wee babe in early January - much before Harry James Potter came into existence (which is another matter). 

Draco would not be able to tell anyone of his first encounter with his mate, Theodore Emmett Nott, because - frankly - neither could Theo. When Severus, appearing as Narcissa, reappeared several months after giving birth (in which time he spent in his very, very male body and getting reacquainted with it with some help from Lucius), and Lucius decided to hold a small gathering to welcome their son into the Wizarding World. They invited close friends, including the Nott family, William and Elizabeth (William's second wife), and their five-month-old baby boy, Theodore.

During the gathering, "Narcissa" and Elizabeth were chatting about their children's future mates, until Theodore was returned to his mother, Elizabeth, and upon settling his chocolate orbs on the newborn baby, he pointed and wiggled in his mother's embrace.

Instead of his first word being "mama," "papa," or some random useless word that it is for most children (for instance, Harry's first word happened to be "wuppy," while Draco's first word was "more," and nobody could quite recall what Tom's first word was - hell, nobody knew what Albus's first word was either), Theodore's first word was **"Mine!"**

That '_mine_' was in reference to newborn Draco, who slept on peaceful in the arms of "Narcissa." He repeated "_**mine**_," to "Narcissa" and his mother until they left Malfoy Manor, whereupon he burst into tears that none of the parents gathered would forget.

Draco and Theodore did not see much of each other as children after Elizabeth's sister went missing and the Nott family moved to Norway to help his aunt's family find her.

Unfortunately or fortunately, they did discover Elizabeth's missing sister… she had been having an affair with another married man and had been caught in a snowstorm. Said snowstorm also caused Theo's mother to come quite sick, almost to the point of death, forcing the Nott family to be unable to move back to England until Theodore was eleven, when he had been accepted to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Because Theo did not have much interaction with people outside of his family, he was an extremely shy eleven-year-old in House of Slytherin at Hogwarts. He did not get along well with many of his classmates, causing Professor Severus Snape to give him repeated sessions of detention until Theo learned that it was **not** appropriate to dispel other students' uniforms (nor was it appropriate to change their physical attributes to what Theo deemed suited them).

Of course, Theodore personally believed his best accomplishment was making Pansy Parkinson look like a pig by adding a pig's snout, a pig's tail, and changing her skin and hair to hideous shades of pink.

Upon returning to England, his father got a job working for Lord Voldemort to train his mate (Harry) into the magic of healing and medicine, which landed Theo his first friend, little Harry, when he was allowed to visit his parents on weekends and holiday breaks. And Harry would eventually be the one to help Theodore and Draco realize that they were more than _friends_, they were **mates**.

* * *

**_I've got the sun in my eyes  
I didn't see you passing me by  
I just want you  
I just want you to know  
Inside me forever you'll go_**

* * *

**A**fter many failed attempts to get Draco and Theo to admit that they were head-over-heals for the other, Harry had had it one morning during Christmas break (for it was the only time he was allowed to see his two best friends together while they attended Hogwarts), and executed his master plan. 

While walking with Theo down to breakfast, they crept past Draco's room, at which point in time, said boy walked out, preened and cleaned. Then right as they drew closer to the closet, Harry decided to shove them in: the closest next to Auntie Bella's bedroom. Harry shoved Theo into Draco after wordlessly casting an opening charm on the door, causing the two soon-to-be love-birds into the closest.

A feral smirk crossed the black haired teen's face as he recalled the_**wonderful**_ memory of Fred and George (alias Forge and Gred) Weasley visiting him during one of their shipment rounds to Tom's manor (the infamous twins had befriended Draco at Hogwarts and were polite to Lucius and Severus, gaining them entrance into Tom's Death Eater ranks), whereupon they cursed the closet to never give Bella the correct shoes.

This was designed by magic moving whatever (or in Draco and Theo's case, whoever) was in the closest to another closest in the manor, until the right party searching for whatever was in the closest opened it. The bonus: if someone was inside (whether voluntary or not), they were unable to get out, but were able to have food sent to them if they so desired. Fred and George called it their masterpiece and told Harry it closely resembled the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts (which Harry desperately wanted to see).

It was only when Lucius and William decided to search for their missing sons before Christmas dinner, did they simultaneously stumble upon the closest, in which Draco and Theo were making out. Theo's dress shirt was laying tossed aside; as if had been there for a while. Draco had his down the front of Theo's pants while Theo was kissing his white haired mate, his own hand groping Draco's arse and the other pinching one pink nipple from underneath Draco's un-tucked dress shirt.

When the door finally opened, a brilliant light of white illuminated them, blinding their eyes, until they heard:

"**Draco Aidan Malfoy!** Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

"**Theodore Emmett Nott! **Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

…needless to say, Harry got his way and was immensely pleased with himself for the rest of the day. Draco and Theo were finally a happy couple, Lucius and William were fighting over where and when their sons' wedding and bonding ceremony would take place, while Severus and Elizabeth were excitedly discussing the beginnings of the wedding plans.

However, currently, Draco is pregnant (although he has not informed anyone apart from Harry of this matter) and holding his eighteen-month-old daughter, dressed in an adorable silver dress with blue bows, who is giggling happily at the faces Theo is making at her. Draco is presently dressed in immaculate dress robes of light blue, sitting beside his husband, Theodore, dressed in elegant dress robes of midnight blue. They, like the other guests, are awaiting the wedding ceremony of Harry and Tom to commence…

* * *

**_Now I just want to go home  
Carried by all that was ever known  
Held in these hands if I must I will stand  
Given these promises_**

**_Now I've been running too long  
These feet are too tired to carry on  
Weighing us down_**

**_If you're gone I will drown_**

* * *

**…N**ow, what happened _**before**_Tom and Harry are preparing to get married… 

Despite their happiness, there was a part of the Wizarding World unsatisfied with the truce… predominantly including: Percy (alias Suck-up) Ignatius Weasley, Hermione (alias the Mudblood) Jane Granger, Ronald (alias the Weasel) Bilius Weasley, and Neville (alias the Gardener) Miles Longbottom.

Percy had been consumed with his own delusional ideas of grandeur; well, erm, actually of how Harry belonged to him and not the Dark Lord. Hermione, on the other hand, …well, the brunette know-it-all bookworm did not approve of Harry being mated to another man (her muggle religious beliefs told her it was a sin for them to be together). Then Ronald has his own misconceptions of becoming a hero if he "saved" Harry from Lord Voldemort (who's name he could never say aloud without stuttering like crazy). Finally, Neville was against the truce because he never had the chance to tell Theodore Nott that he had the biggest crush/obsession with him.

Thus, Suck-up, the Mudblood, the Weasel, and the Gardener came together for the same… well, not-quite-the-same-but-close-enough, cause.

Percy and Neville combined their efforts (and pulled lots of strings and favors) and successfully managed to swipe one Harry James Potter and Theodore Emmett Nott from underneath Lord Voldemort's nose. Although no one could quite recall how it was done, and neither Theo nor Harry could describe in detail anything that had happened the night of their disappearance.

Neville scampered away with the unconscious Theo, whilst Percy took his unconscious pet (otherwise known as Harry) to his chambers, where he tied him to his bedpost (of course Harry still has nightmares about being tied to the bed; when he wakes up, Tom comforts him).

At first, it seemed to Harry that Percy was only full of talk, but didn't do much else. The most he ever did was pet Harry, feed Harry, and wash Harry (all of which Harry found disturbing). This of course annoyed Harry and occasionally he put up a fight, getting the only reaction he could of Percy. Harry wouldn't soon forget his punishment: being spanked. Needless to say, he was mortified. Sirius and Remus had never spanked him. No one told his pretty arse except for his mate. Harry refused to do anything until his pants were returned to covering his precious derriere.

The only other visitors he had were Ron and Hermione; the latter of which gloated, while the other lectured him on the wrongs of homosexuality (AN: which is totally bullshit, but people actually believe).

Surprisingly enough, it only took Tom two week, two days, two hours and two minutes to discover his precious mate's location (he later admitted to torturing Wormtail for the answer). Thus Lord Voldemort and his minions, I mean Death Eaters, marched up to Hogwarts and rescued Harry and Theodore.

**xXx**

"**Immobulus**," hissed Lord Voldemort, instantly immobilizing Percy, upon finding the red-haired Weasley attempting to breech **his mate's **anus and take his virginity, which made the most feared man of the century a wee bit irritated… no, wait, not _just_**irritated**, but livid, irate, enraged, infuriated, and angry as hell.

Therefore, it is only safe to say that Tom Marvolo Riddle was in no way, shape, or form, pleased to find** his mate** with his rear-end in the air before the horny weasel child.

So Voldemort cast a banishing charm, which threw the naked young man against the nearest; this of course did not settle Tom's anger, but was a temporary measure to keep the bastard away from his mate.

Half pleased at the red-head's unconscious state, he swept to his mate, who had tears streaming down his lovely face. With a wave of his wand, the ropes from an Incarcerous spell "Suck-up" had placed on Harry vanished and the Dark Lord received an armful of his submissive mate, who armed his arms tightly around the brunette man's neck and his legs wound around his waist, as Harry buried his face into the neck of his mate, still sniffling.

Because it was **his** Harry, **his** mate, the Dark Lord wrapped his arms around the young man's shaking form, drawing him even closer (which of course drew attention of his nether regions) and whispered words of comfort to Harry in Parseltongue (which mostly consisted of _'My precious' _and _'Mine'_).

Giving the red-headed moron one last piece of his time, Tom angrily hissed, "Locomotor Mortis," instantly binding his new play toy, before he whispered, "Locomotor," which caused the unconscious form of Percy Weasley to float until the Dark Lord could decide what to do with his new found prisoner.

Voldemort conjured a pair of underwear and pants for his Harry, pulling them up his mate's slender legs once Harry temporarily let go of his dominant mate's waist. Once the underwear and pants were put on correctly, Harry immediately reattached himself to Tom's chest and refused to budge… until they were safe in Slytherin Manor, behind closed doors (of course, Tom would not admit that he was extremely delighted that his mate was attached to him because he _**was**_ the Dark Lord, the most feared wizard of the century, after all).

* * *

**_I'm afraid you're gone  
I don't want you  
I don't want you to go_**

* * *

**B**efore Tom and his mate returned to Slytherin Manor, but _after_ Theo was abducted by the Delusion-Saviors posse (-ahem- otherwise known as Percy, Ron, Hermione, and Neville), Theo woke up from his drug-induced sleep and found himself none-too-happy to be tied to a bed with metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles, which were attached to chains, the secured to the bed. Nor was he pleased to discover he did not have his wand on him either. 

To him, it seemed like a small eternity had passed until the door to his prison opened. When Neville walked in, Theo didn't understand what was going on. After all, what kidnapped person does?

Before he got the question to interrogate his kidnapper, Neville force fed him whatever food he had managed to find; therefore, effectively shutting the chained brunette up. Theodore decided he was hungry; since he couldn't recall what the date was, and couldn't tell when he last ate, so eagerly accepted the food given to him. Unfortunately, by **not** refusing the food, he led Neville to believe that he was excited to see Neville and that his heart could be bought by food (boy, Neville has issues…).

The next several days (well, Theo wasn't sure what time of day it was nor the date, so it seemed like days) went on in much the same manner, leaving the brunette highly irate and desperate to get out of the cuffs he was stuck in.

The only change to this was that Hermione entered to inform him of the wrongs of homosexuality, to which Theo calmly replied she was a dyke and should shut her mouth (this made Hermione run out of his prison crying, but who cares about her?).

By the sixth day, Theo discovered that when he tugged hard enough, the rope tying his cuffs to the post was loose, he was able to get all the way to the bathroom… he thought he was free. Before Neville entered the room with a tray of food to feed his pet, when he shrieked, dropped the tray (all the food landed on a portrait with blonde woman dressed in a pink frilly dress sat; when the food came hurtling at her, she screeched: her's and Neville's blending together) and retied the cuffs immediately.

At first, Theo attempted to talk his way out of it; his excuse: he had to pee and couldn't wait. After he said it aloud, he released that it Draco (not him) who was gifted with talking people into giving them the coat of their back for him. Which led to Neville casting a charm which allowed Theo to pee from his spot on the bed, but have it end up in the toilet in the next room (which made Theo gag).

The incident (as Neville referred to it as) made Neville not leave Theo for one moment. No, instead, poor Theo was tortured into dealing with Neville all day long. Most of the time they spent talking; even when Theo was extremely pissed, he would say _**something**_ to Neville; sometime, only consisting of string of Norwegian curses that Neville couldn't understand, because he would have died if he had.

Through talking, Neville learned that Draco was Theo's mate, and they were happily in love. Nev also learned quite a bit about Harry (because Theo didn't want to tell his captor about his beloved in case Neville decided to use it against them), how Harry was raised, how Theo met Harry, what Harry's favorite food was, where Harry wanted to get married, how many kids Harry wanted, that the Dark Lord was Harry's overly possessive mate, and all other sorts of things about Harry. Neville did discover just how much Theo was in love with Draco; and secretly, he wished he would find someone who would love him as much as Theo loved Draco (although that was near impossible, not including Tom and Harry).

So when Neville was called away to help protect Hogwarts (although Theo was unaware that he was staying at Hogwarts), Theo was surprised to find himself alone.

Lucky for Theo, before Neville returned from protecting "the base," Theo's father-in-law, Severus, entered the room, immediately untied him before hurrying him out of the room and ordering him to protect Draco with his life. With a nod, Theo took off in the opposite direction, heading towards the outside of the building.

* * *

**_I've got the sun in my eyes  
I didn't see you passing me by  
I just want you  
I just want you to know  
If forever exists  
Inside me forever you'll go_**

* * *

**U**nfortunately for Neville, he did not realize that Theo and Draco had been wed and officially bonded shortly after Draco's twentieth birthday, nor was he aware of the wee fact that Draco was already five months pregnant (which was a surprise in itself, seeing as Draco was the first male pregnancy since roughly the time of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff) with their first child (a healthy baby girl that would be named Gisèle Selene Malfoy-Nott; although no one was sure how she got her first name). 

As a battle between Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters versus those opposed to the greatest union since Godric Gryffindor to Salazar Slytherin, Neville locked Theodore away from the battle (although he never did discover that Severus found his son-in-law and released him) in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts.

While the battle escalated, Neville discovered that one Draco Malfoy-Nott had made his way onto the battlefield in search of his mate and husband. Draco did not see the AK curse headed in his direction from the Mudblood as he waddled through the growing number of corpses. Neville, on the other hand, did. He knew that Theodore would never forgive him if Draco was killed, so he threw himself in front of the pregnant blonde haired man, whispering, "Forgive me, Draco," before he exhaled his last and crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

Unknown to his mate, Theodore caught the end of their short encounter, and AK'd Hermione before she could cast another curse, spell, or jinx upon **his** Draco. He never admitted that he partially killed her in honor of Neville, for protecting his husband.

Upon his husband spotting him, he received an armful of the pregnant man, but Theodore immediately erected protective shields (that would rebound every curse, hex, spell… with the minor exception of the AK) around the two of them. Then Theo kissed the blonde all over his face, asking about his health, the baby's health, what the sodding hell he was doing out on the battlefield, had he seen Harry; before he was cut off with a long, languid kiss from his husband, which he enthusiastically and desperately returned.

Theo then immediately focused on getting his pregnant husband off the field and somewhere where he would be safe. He turned around, and to his horror, he discovered that he had been held at Hogwarts. Gently hurrying Draco towards Hogwarts, they went inside and found their way to Slytherin dungeons, where Theo promised to return at midnight and begged Draco to stay put, before he ran off to see if he could find Harry.

**xXx**

**W**hen Theodore returned to Slytherin Dungeons at midnight, with a tied-up Percy and Ron Weasley, he was greeted by his husband eating bananas and pancakes drenched in Hershey's syrup, who announced he was a minute and forty-three seconds late, but instantly forgave him when he discovered the "guests" Theo had with him.

From the moment Theo laid eyes on his Draco in the dungeons, he was practically inseparable from the blonde; Severus later determined that he was not just being over-bearing and overprotective of Draco, but he was rather afraid to leave the blonde.

Severus labeled him as having separation-anxiety from being apart from his husband for an unknown amount of time. Severus also include Harry in that label, upon discovering the emerald-eyed nineteen-year-old would not release Tom… with the unimportant exception of going to bathroom (because, even then, either Tom had to be outside of the door waiting for him or he had to be waiting outside of the door for Tom).

* * *

**_If forever exists_**

* * *

**I**t came as no surprise that Voldemort _allowed_ his wonderful Death Eaters to two minutes of torturing either Ronald Weasley or his brother, Percy Weasley. He told them he was giving them this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity as a reward for successfully destroying the last of the opposing people in their Wizarding Community. 

When the Death Eaters who took advantage of their Lord's opportunity were finished with their -ahem- _**play toys**_, Lord Voldemort took the two prisoners to the middle of the square in Diagon Alley, where he proceeded to burn Ron at the stake, and personally took votes from those gathered on how to punch Percy before he killed him. The rest of the people who supported the Delusional Saviors posse were sold off as slaves to highest bidders, which Lucius was allowed to supervise.

* * *

**_I've got the sun in my eyes  
I didn't see you passing me by  
Now I've been running too long  
To carry on_**

**_I don't want you  
I don't want you to go_**

**_I've got the sun in my eyes_**

* * *

**N**ow we can finally get on with the wedding and bonding ceremony: 

Tom and Harry did not want a particularly large wedding and bonding ceremony, but because Remus and Sirius were left to organize the wedding, they ended up with one. The only restriction the couple gave Harry's fathers was that no photographers nor reporters were allowed, unless of course, they wanted to see how well Tom could torture them.

Before the wedding was even announced, Tom was gloating to anyone would listen that Albus Dumbledore was not going to be able to make it to his wedding (which some speculate that Tom purposely arranged that, although it has been yet to be proven).

The same weekend that Tom and Harry's wedding was scheduled was the weekend that the annual conference of light Wizards, Witches, and all others was held in Japan. One of the strict rules of these conferences were that if someone left, they were not allowed to be readmitted; thoroughly pleasing Tom, because Albus always felt the need to help disagreeing parties.

Thus, the wedding went without a hitch… of course, minus the few people who got drunk at the reception, Draco fainting from exhaustion, Harry repeatedly tripping over air while Sirius walked him down aisle, the priest fainting and having to be rushed to the hospital, Remus suddenly bursting into tears as Tom and Harry kissed as husbands for the first time, and Tom repeatedly pinching Harry's arse.

All of which were prepared for, so, Harry had a hangover potion prepared for the drunken morons, wet towels for his best friend, forced himself to breath deeply while walking, had the medics ready for the priest fainting, made Sirius bring two books of Kleenex, and smacked Tom in retaliation for getting pinched.

* * *

**_I'm afraid you're gone_**

* * *

**A**fter Harry and Tom's elaborate wedding and the accompany two month honeymoon, they returned and discovered that they would be expecting a child by the end of the year, which excited both of them; seeing as they had always wanted a child to complete their lives (and Tom desperately wanted an heir of his own). 

Shortly after returning and getting resettled in Slytherin Manor, Tom resumed his Wednesday tea with his once-archrival, Albus Dumbledore. Little did either know, that this would be their last tea together. Once the former Hogwarts student told him the news of his young husband being roughly a month pregnant, the Headmaster of Hogwarts would choke on one of his precious lemon drop candies and drop dead.

Before Tom could lay a hand on Albus, he was long past living (which never ceased to amuse Tom about how he died), for the over-a-century-old-fart also had heart complications that no one had been aware of. Err, Albus' personal doctor knew about the complications, but the doctor did not believe that choking on a piece of candy would cause the wizard's heart to explode.

…however Albus Dumbledore's death was not recorded as such; the public would not have accepted such a story, so instead, they were led to believe that the old Headmaster had passed away in his sleep during summer break.

* * *

**_If forever exists_**

* * *

**A**nd once nine months after Albus' untimely (or timely, if your name was Tom Marvolo Riddle) death, Harry had a cesarean section and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who was named Alexandria Merope Riddle. Upon her birth, Tom named his newborn daughter his heir; thrilled to have a child of his own. 

Alexandria grew up, being doted upon by both of her fathers, her godfathers and godmothers, and especially by her grandfathers, and eventually, she began insisting upon being called Alex or Andria (depending on who you were in her family and circle of friends).

Alexandria was not the only child of Harry and Tom; in fact, her first two siblings were born when she was five, and named Imriel Salazar Riddle and Ayden Wyatt Riddle. Her third sibling, Hayden Sebastian Riddle, was born while she was in her first year of schooling at Hogwarts, and her last sibling - the infamous Madeleine Sinclair Riddle - was born just before her third year of schooling at Hogwarts.

All five of the Riddle children were close friends with the four Malfoy-Nott children: Giselle, Murielle, Lucian (whose middle name was Neville, although neither Draco nor Theodore would explain as to why), and little Isabelle. They all attended Hogwarts together… and grew into fine adults - a story which is another matter.

* * *

**_Inside me is where you belong_**

* * *

**M**any years past, Harry and Tom's children grew up, had children, as did Theodore and Draco's children. Draco and Theodore passed away shortly after Theodore turned ninety-nine; almost three decades after Lucius and Severus said goodbye to the Wizarding Community of England and departed for their next journey: the afterlife 

…well, what actually happened was Lucius decided to fight Lucifer for his spot in Hell and thus took over the Underworld with Severus at his side.

Harry and Tom's final night in their mansion consisted of mad, passionate, hot sex, in which Tom died climaxing into Harry, who after his own beautiful release, passed away with the body of his lover still deep within him.

* * *

**_…if forever exists…_**


End file.
